The Bar Was Loud (Humor)
by X3
Summary: Enter Harper (Read the A/N)


The bar was loud

Disclaimer:I own nothing and I am getting no money

Summery:Enter Harper (Read the A/N too)

A/N:This is the start (not that it matters later) of a series, the "The Bar Was Loud" series.They will all start with the same paragraph and will all be a different genre.I hope you enjoy.

The bar was loud.The band in the corner played their instruments while their singer screamed as she bobbed her head wildly and gyrated her hips. It was so loud Beka could barely hear her own thoughts.This whole city was loud.It was a lousy, dirty, crowded, and loud city.Beka pushed through the dense wall of patrons and made her way to the bar.It took a few minutes to get the bartender's attention, but when she had it she ordered a vodka tonic. While she waited for her drink she looked out into the crowd. 

"You will marry my daughter."A large burly man said.Beka looked up in surprise.It was a surprising thing to hear.As she expected the man wasn't talking to her, but a little blonde man standing next to her.

"She's a lovely girl but…" the blond was nervous.Beka looked at him, underweight and pale she figured he was from Earth.She wondered how he got off Earth; you don't find many Earthers around, most were slaves or still on the planet.The big man growled. 

"I can't"

"She wants you"

"But, uhm, I'm already married" Beka felt herself being grabbed around her wrist and being pulled closer to the human.She turned and glared at him; she didn't want to be involved in this guy's problem. She had her own, she was just here to get her slip drive fixed.His eyes were a nice cold blue and they pleaded with her to help him out.He was still a kid, no more than 20 if he was a day.Beka sighed and smiled at the fuming father.

"He sure is," she drawled with a thick southern accent.She might come back here one day; she didn't want to be wife of the Earther every time.

"I don't believe you" the man sneered.Beka couldn't see what was coming until it was too late.Her "husband" tipped her back and planted a kiss on her lips.He was not a bad kisser.An idea that one day would horrify her, as much as knowing your little brother as a good kisser would horrify anyone.

"See, my wife", he said setting her back on her feet.To her great surprise he held up her hand."Wedding ring and all" On her hand was a silver ring, a ring that wasn't there before."Well, I better be going" Smiling he started to lead Beka out of the bar.

"SHE CHOSE YOU, RUNT, AND YOU AINT GONNA DISAPOINT HER!"Roared the father.Beka felt like her arm was going to ripped out of its socket as the little blonde guy took off, still holding her wrist.He was quite a runner.Now she was sure he was from Earth, her father had told her about what an awful planet it was. The non-runners didn't last long there.The little guy ran out of the bar and through the crammed streets, and the big guy followed.Lucky for Beka, Mr. Survival Skills lost his pursuer pretty fast.

"I'm Harper by the way" he smiled when he finally stopped.This guy sure smiled a lot for someone who had just been chased through the city by a hulking, furious father.

"Beka Valentine, you owe me big buster"

"You are right, I do babe. How can I make it up to you?"He batted his eyelashes coyly.

"Isn't that how you got in that mess?"

"Of course not! I did no dishonor to the lady. She wanted a husband and was captivated by my boyish good looks."

"And then her father got involved?"

"Yeah, she's his little princess and he gives his princess what she wants"

"Well, you had an interesting plan for getting away"

"Thank you, I am a genius after all"

"Are you now?Then tell me how you got this ring on my finger?"The boy smiled.

"It's not a ring, it's a 6cm slip drive heating coil.It was in my pocket and I slipped it on your finger while everyone was distracted by the kiss"

"Sounds like you might be a genius, and probably an engineer"

"I am a fixer of all things"

"My slip drive needs fixing, can you do it?"

"It would be my pleasure, boss"

"Stay Back" Harper warned, holding Beka back from boarding the Maru.Craning her neck to see around him and into the ship she only saw Rev. She sighed and pushed past the boy's arm.

"That's Rev Bem, my science officer", she explained

"A Magog?"

"He's safe.Calm down Harper!" the boy was nearly trembling.Stiff and continually watching his back Harper followed Beka to the engines.

"So what do you here?" he asked nervously

"Salvage" the look on his face made it like he had expected her to say she and her Magog raided small villages."It's good honest work." Upon seeing his task Harper loosened up a bit and crawled into the engines.Actually inside them! 

"Wow, you've really let your engines go"

"I have not!"Beka stated indignantly. But she admitted, "Well, our last engineer had a pretty nasty Flash addiction."

"You can tell" Beka smirked in disbelief.

"I'm sure" The last engineer was her father's engineer for years.He had kept the Maru running, in between hits of course.

"Ship should run better without this welder stuck in here."He pulled a pencil like tool out and handed it to Beka.There was a bit of banging and a couple of minutes latter he emerged."You're all set"

"That's it?" it had taken longer to get him on the ship than it had to fix it.

"Yes my beautiful wife.It hardly taxed my extensive skill.See foreign object jammed in guts of drive, remove object, pound guts of drive back in place; It's simple.You are all set to go and leave me now."He pretended to be near tears.Beka smiled, she could get used to having this kid around.

"How about sticking around?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Rev and I could use the help". Harper glanced at the Magog again.Oh well, 

"Sure, I'll give it a go"


End file.
